


God Knows

by Maxil_Gal



Series: Break Free [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Image, Coming Out, F/F, Rogerina Smut, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxil_Gal/pseuds/Maxil_Gal
Summary: Rogerina gets tutoring help, and a little bit more too.Basically some naughty Rogerina and dorky reader get it on.





	1. Chapter 1

Rogerina was the most beautiful, most popular, most daring girl in school. She could make the young substitutes faint with just the right shake of her golden curls. Boys would fall at her feet in worship, carry her books, and stare unabashedly at her as she ate her sweets. The way she went at a lollipop was enough to drive anyone mad. Girls either hated her or feared her or both. She didn’t have many friends but she made up for it with network acquaintances among all of the coolest crowds in town. She was the most gorgeous girl you had ever witnessed, and you had the particular luxury of sitting behind her in English. You would watch her ringlets flounce easily on her back as she pretended to take notes and made alluring looks at the boys across the room.  
The first time you made a sound in her presence was during a particular English class. The teacher, obviously not wowed by her extracurricular activities during class, began to grill her about their latest section.  
“Why, Ms. King! Since you seem so engaged with the lecture, it should be easy to tell me the century in which Chaucer wrote his famous Canterbury Tales.”  
You see her freeze, and before you can stop yourself you hiss out a quick “Late 13th.” She doesn’t turn to look at you, just straightens a little.  
“Why, Ms. Smith. That’s an easy one. Chaucer began writing in the late 13th century.”  
“Uh-huh. And do you happen to know why we are reading Chaucer today?”  
“Be-cause he’s on the syllabus ma’am.” A ripple of laughter permeates the room, but you’re still focused on the lilting way she said because. Ms. Smith wasn’t amused but before she could lecture on the importance of Chaucer in modern English classes, the bell rang signaling the hurried escape of her students. You gather your books and things in a regular fashion and prepared to leave. But today your regular commute out the room was impeded. “You’re some sort of genius with this shit right?” She blew an unconcerned bubble from her lips as she stopped you from going into the hallway.  
“Oh I...Uh...I…” You’re tongue refused to make intelligible words.  
“Yeah well you kinda saved my ass.” Her hand pushed her golden hair away from her perfectly made up face. Her hands looked like they could strangle you and not break a nail out of sheer blaise-edness. “I need to pass English, you’re going to help me.”  
“L-l-like a tutor?”  
“Sure, whatever. Meet me at the lamp post on the south corner. I’ll take you to my house and you can write my paper.”  
“I don’t think that’s..you know...ethical.”  
“Don’t be such a square, Jesus. Just show up ok?” She scoffed and turned, walking down the hall in that way that made her short skirt sway just so. You were where she told you to be. You knew better than to blow off the queen bee, and your mum had told you to make friends. You just didn’t think it be the girl that got you all hot and bothered at night when you were bored.  
“Come on loser, we got work to do.” She passed you so quickly you could feel the perfumed air rush by. You struggled to to keep up with her agile stride. “Anyway yeah that Smith bitch has it out for my ass, so I need you to really stick it to her. Like, pull some Shakespeare bullshit. You know what nah she’d probably see right through that. Keep it smart but not too smart you know?” The two of you stopped at a street corner and turned at the sound of a car horn. “OOOOH!” Her shrill scream echoed through the paved streets. “Reggie! How are you?” She climbed into the backseat of a beautiful hotrod and patted the seat next to her. “Well come on!”  
You quickly entered the strange car. It smelled of cigarette smoke and weed. Rogerina seemed very flirty with the driver, but you nearly gasped when her hand touched your knee. It was as if you had been touched by an angel.  
“Reggie! You absolute cad! Anyway thanks for the ride, I’ll see you friday then! Don’t forget the ecstasy this time, asshole. Buh-bye darling!” She waved and blew a kiss at the man you hadn’t even registered as existing. Your mind was still thinking about the soft touch Rogerina had left on your leg. “Anyway! MUM! I’m home and I brought my friend uhh...sorry what’s your name again?”  
“Oh...uhh...Y/N…” She practically dragged you into the parlor and pushed you into an oversized armchair. You were faced by an elderly looking matron who had fallen asleep in her fox stole.  
“MUM. WHERE ARE YOU.”  
“Kitchen Rogerina! And for God’s sakes don’t yell! You’ll burst our eardrums going on like that.” Rogerina disappeared into a room off to the side, and you were forced to sit awkwardly, you bag held so tightly by your hands that your knuckles had turned white.  
“Why hello, darling.” You looked towards the voice at the stairwell and almost did a double take. First were her legs, then her skimpy leather skirt, then the tightest sweater you’d ever seen. Huge earrings framed by even larger hair. “Now who’s this little treat, Rogerina?”  
“Hands of, Fredericka. She’s my english tutor actually and we have work to do.” You were pulled past the voluptuous Fredericka and practically tossed into Rogerina’s room.  
You’re head was spinning from the sheer amount of hormones racing through your bloodstream. Rogerina had acknowledged you more today than in your entire career of school together combined. She had touched you, spoken to you. Acknowledged you.  
Within two weeks, you found yourself in the house almost daily. Rogerina would leave little teases that made you reevaluate your entire life. A graze of her hand, the touch of your shoulder, a look that lasted just a second too long. One night, she finally broke the heat.  
“You’re pretty cute for a dork.” You stopped and looked up at her. She was slowly undoing her tie and had kicked her school shoes off to the side.  
“Th-th-thanks?”  
“What, you’re not gonna say I’m pretty too?”  
“Oh? Oh yeah! I mean you’re the prettiest girl in school.” She smiled and sat absurdly close to you on the bed. Blood suddenly rushed to face and you felt your ears burning.  
“Really? THE prettiest?”  
“Y-yeah.” Her hand was on your leg now and you felt your underwear grow damp as her hot breath made contact with your skin.  
“Yeah...you should know...you’re a little wall flower aren’t you? Don’t think I don’t see you staring...you have that look that guys get when they see me.” Her hand crept up you thigh, making contact with your panties and you only stared in blushing embarrassment. “You know about what I do to people who look at me like that? I eat them up.” Her lips were so close to you that you couldn’t help yourself. You shakily brought your faces together, and saw the utter surprise at how gently you moved. When you finally broke, she still had that shocked look.  
“Sorry...sorry sorry sorry…”  
“No…” The familiar smirk returned to her face. She pushed you down and straddled your waist. “Fuck…” She began unbuttoning her shirt. “There’s a reason they call me the school tart.” Rogerina’s lips ran down your neck and you gasped from sheer shock. Her body held you still, despite your desperate squirming in an effort to release your pent up horniness. “Oof, hungry little thing…” Her hands made quick work of your clit. It was if she knew your body better than you knew it. Your moans were louder than you would have liked, and she rolled her tie and stuffed it into your mouth. “Quiet dearest. Can’t let mummy hear our play time.” You could only nod, almost crying out for more despite the impromptu gag. She took such extreme pleasure in pushing you to the climax only to stop and have you beg for more. Finally, sweet relief as she pushed past and let you cum gratefully. “What a dirty slut I’ve made of you.” She pulled the tie out of your mouth and you could only whisper softly.  
“Oh fuck...Rogerina.”  
“God your such a sweet little fuck aren’t you?” She wrapped her arms around you and kissed you softly. “Such a sweet little thing...don’t let Fredericka push you around too much...I get madly jealous.” She smiled once more before guiding you to pay back the ecstasy she had given you. “Oh God only knows how sweet you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SMUT. THIS TIME WITH A LITTLE FLUFF.  
> I love my new made up girlfriends.

Rogerina had managed to convince you to have a sleepover. She had you tied around her little finger like one of her boy toys, the ones you would watch as she flirted and teased mercilessly. You knew that she could never be only yours. It still tore you up, but sometimes it was easy, especially when she tied you down to her pretty pink bed and made you beg for her. Or when she was so gentle to you afterwards. She had taught you how to use makeup correctly, and for the first time you found yourself interacting with people. Specifically boys. Reggie reappeared again and again. You found out he went to university for business, and Rogerina had an off and on relationship with him.  
“He’s so boring. God, could you imagine me marrying him? A little housewife for a boring business man? Sure he drives a nice car and gives a good fuck but Jesus. Go behind the party man and he’s utterly exhausting.” Rogerina was smoking during lunch break, and you were standing next to her. You never said much. Despite being called a little slut every other night, you were still very bashful and shy. Besides, Rogerina liked hearing herself talk. “God I want something exciting. Maybe I’ll go to Berlin. They know how to party in Berlin. Of course I could be some duchess in Monaco. Maybe a maneater in New York…” The cigarette was flattened by her determined foot and you both walked towards the building. “What about you darling?”  
You shivered a little when she called you darling, but played it off as getting caught off guard by a sudden breeze.  
“Oh...University probably.”  
“I knew that, you egghead.”  
“Oh uhm...I’d like to study English...maybe write a book someday.”  
“You’ll send me a copy. And I want multiple autographed copies, so I can put them up in my mansion when you’re grossly famous.”  
“I d-don’t think I’ll be that famous Rogerina…”  
“Don’t be silly dearest. From the comments Ms. Smith gives me you’re the next Shakespeare.” You blushed and smiled at your feet. Rogerina could always surprise you when you least expected it.  
The night of the sleepover your mum dropped you off, smiling, unaware of how horny you were just thinking of spending the night being absolutely wrecked by Rogerina. She met you at the door wearing a little skirt and a tight t-shirt and you could see in her eyes she wanted you on your knees begging for relief. You gave a brief hello to Mrs. King and Madame King (Rogerina’s grandmother who always had a sour look on her face). Fredericka must have gone home for the day because she was nowhere to be seen.  
Rogerina didn’t fuck you right away. She played with your hair a little, whispering things in your ear to make you squirm.  
“How many times have we fucked, and you still whimper like a virgin.” Her hand rubbed you through your underwear. You had to stop yourself from pushing her hand harder into you. “Not yet dearest...when they go to bed we can have our fun.”  
“Rogerina please. Please oh god…” You felt the dampness increase as she gave a little flick.  
“I’m gonna tie you down and make you really mean it.”  
“I mean it I do I do.”  
“Maybe I’ll strip you down and leave you all hot in the closet...I’ve got one or two toys in there to really get you going.” A knock at the door made her pull her hand away quickly.  
“Rogerina, good night don’t stay up to late with your friend ok?”  
“Yes mum, God!” The footsteps faded and Rogerina stood and locked the door. You felt the pit of your stomach turn as she turned back to you. Her skirt basically fell off her body, revealing her pretty pink underwear. The t-shirt was gone just as quickly, showing her matching bra. “Go on, pretty baby.” You did as your told and fumbled with your jeans awkwardly until you too were left in just a bra and underwear. “Ooh you look so good.” Her hands groped your ass playfully and you wrapped your arms around her waist.  
“Rogerina...oh god I love you.” It had just come out so naturally you didn’t blush. You had just assumed you’d said it one afternoon ‘study session’.  
“You of all people ought to know what I do with people who love me.” Rogerina pushed you down, a hungry look in her eyes. From underneath her bed she pulled out a shoebox. “On your stomach now, wallflower.” You did as you were told, clutching the sheets in apprehension. Her slender hands undid your bra clasps and slipped it away. Your heart raced as they began pulling down your underwear, revealing your nude back to her.  
“R-Rog…” She chuckled a little when you used her nickname.  
“Shh now darling. Where should we start?” Her finger traced little circles in the small of your back. Her touch made you groan. “Patience darling. Could you ever imagine being naked in a girl’s bed? Just waiting for her to fuck you?”  
“N-no…”  
“Hmm...no probably not.” A cold feeling entered you and you almost shouted. “Sorry for the surprise. I just wanted you to be relaxed.”  
It was cold and firm and fit so tightly in you you could hardly breath. She turned you over and you whimpered as it shifted inside you. Rogerina was smirking, loving how you were so unused to the foreign object.  
“Go on...beg…”  
“Please Rog! Please oh please…” Suddenly the object vibrated for a moment and you moaned loudly. It stopped so quickly you could barely comprehend it.  
“What have I told you about making noise?”  
“I’m sorry its just...please Rogerina…”  
You felt her move onto you, straddling your waist.  
“I don’t want to have to tie you up now darling. I’ve heard that’s what they do to noisy little tarts like you.” The toy turned on again and Rogerina began moving it inside you. You struggled so hard to not make a sound, dampening your lust and ecstasy to whimpers and quiet moans. She pulled it out after she felt you had enough and put her face right in front of yours. You could feel her hot breath. Your noses were almost touching.  
And then she kissed you. Not in the way she had before when you two had fucked. This was more like what she did afterwards to comfort your soft heart. You kissed back, braiding your fingers into her hair.  
“Y/N…”  
“Yes Rog?”  
“I love you too…” You were stunned and stared into her eyes. They didn’t have that glitter of mischief or of disparaging indifference. They were soft, and scared. You kissed her gently, hugging her warm body close to you. For once she wasn’t this intimidating presence. She was just a girl, like you.  
“Oh Rog you’re wonderful…” She smiled and dug her face into your neck, kissing you with little nibbles. “You’re so wonderful.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Really? Munich?”  
“It’s the closest to Berlin I could get darling.” You could barely speak as you watched Rogerina move about the room, throwing items haphazardly into her suitcase. “I’m going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe as well! These drab things won’t last a day in the city.”  
“Munich?” The words repeated itself so dumbly you barely believed you had graduated. It had been three weeks and Rogerina was already packing to leave her boring English life behind.  
“What of it dear?”  
“It’s just...so far?” Rogerina turned and ruffled her hair playfully.  
“That’s the point baby!” She leaned over and kissed you, running her hand along your arm. “It’ll be lovely. We’ll be the talk of the town, you know. We can go out together...think about it! You on my arm, looking all strong and stoic.” She moved her hand just under your chin and guided your eyes to hers. “Oh god we’d be unstoppable.” You turned away and walked over the window, trying to look relaxed but it obviously wasn’t working. You could feel Rogerina’s eyes drilling into the back of your head. “What?”  
“I’m not going to Munich, Rogerina…”  
“What do you mean? If it’s money I can always hassle gran for more…”  
“Rog I’m going to University…”  
“Who says you can’t go in Munich?”  
“Rog I can’t go to Munich! Look at me! I’m a nerd! A dork!” You felt tears welling up in your eyes. “Munich is for people who can interact with other humans and not fall apart. For people who can party all night and not feel tired the next day. I’m not made for Munich Rog! If you knew anything about me you’d understand that!” You turned suddenly to meet her, and saw the softest sense of hurt cloud over them.  
“I know I just thought...we might...together…” You grabbed your leather jacket, a gift from Rogerina last Christmas, and made your way to the door. “Don’t! Don’t after all this break my heart you skank!” You ducked as a vase nearly hit your head, smashing the nearby wall instead. “I thought you’d be different! I thought we would be together and be happy!”  
“Shove off! After all the guys you fucked, after forcing me to watch quietly as you were the arm candy of wannabe rock stars and artists, don’t for a second try to pretend you wanted us to be together!” Years of hurt and pain flowed from your heart as easily as water. “Don’t pretend that I was anything more than an excursion into some fun experiment you’d leave behind eventually.” Your voice rose to a triumphant pitch. “I won’t be left behind broken in Munich when you find some handsome, rich, royal man to marry and fulfill all of those dreams of being an elegant duchess. I won’t. I’ve been left behind to many times to fucking count and I swear to God, I am tired of it! I won’t be left on the side of the road like a stray fucking dog. Have fun in Munich, Rogerina.” You had never known you could spit words with so much poison and vitriol, but now the great tragedies rung true in your mind. Love created demons of angels. Your feet lead you somewhere else. Somewhere where you didn’t have to be reminded that the woman you loved was leaving forever and you’d never see her again. Didn’t have to be reminded of the hateful things you said to her in anger, or of the things that caused the anger. Didn’t have to remember her soft blue eyes, or golden hair, or the way you held her tightly to make her feel safe.  
It was all over now. You walked into a strange pub and ordered a lager. You watched it intently. Hoping it’d give you something, anything. Some prophecy in what your life was or where it’d end up.  
“Ah fuck.” Your head slumps dejectedly to the table, but you don’t cry. You refused to cry. That was one thing you had always managed in life was to not cry in public. In this moment, however, your skills were tested to their absolute limit. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” You whispered it over and over into your beer.  
You eventually made it home. You felt like your bones were lead and your blood was sludge. When you finally collapsed on your bed you finally let yourself cry. You cried about Rogerina, about how you wished you could be together forever, about the futility of everything and everyone. You felt so alone you could hardly breathe.  
Days passed. You barely left your room, and when you did it was always night. When your mum questioned you you refused to answer. You became belligerent at the slightest provocation. You spent more nights drinking in the dark corners of bar. Of all the vices Rogerina played with, the only one you shared was drinking, and she was a fucking lightweight. You smiled at the memory of helping her home one night. She wanted to fuck you so bad but you only laughed and put her to bed. You could out-drink her any day, and SHE was the one going to Germany. Ironic.  
One night, you were drinking in your normal seat when you saw her. Beautiful as ever, hair catching the dim lights of the bar in a perfect halo. Lips painted and eyes shining...but they were different. They lacked the light you knew so well, the bright shine of life. It seemed some great facade, a fabrication of the girl you knew once.  
She didn’t see you at first, but eventually you locked eyes. You thought she’d scream at you, fall into hysterical tears, or the worst possibility of all, not remembered you. But, none of that happened. She walked easily over and sat at your table.  
“I thought you were going to Munich…”  
“I...I changed my mind.” Her hands were picking nervously at the table. You’d never seen her so out of her element. “Baby...I...I know you hate me but just let me speak for a second...I was terrible to you. I liked seeing you jealous, knowing you knew I was fucking around...It made me feel like I had something over you...I treated you like a basic high school boy but...oh god I’m sorry. You’re not...you’re wonderful and smart and talented and beautiful...oh so beautiful to me.”  
You turned away, trying to keep back those familiar tears from resurfacing.  
“Baby...darling…” You turned back to her and saw those soft eyes, the ones that made you really fall in love with her. They showed the same scared, fragile girl you saw when you first met. “I love you.”  
“Oh Rog...I love you.” You finally gave into the yearning and brought her close to you. A few tears escaped your eyes and she chuckled as she wiped them away.  
“Please come with me...this place will kill you...I know it will. It killed my mother and my grandmother but I won’t let it get me... And I don’t want it to get you.”  
“Rogerina…” You kissed her hand softly and leaned into her. “I can’t go to Munich...it would kill me too.”  
“No not Munich...what about Paris? It’s so beautiful there, and it isn’t hard like Munich. And you’d be a wonderful writer there. We would be happy, and together there. You’d be like Gertrude Stein you know? She was in Paris…”  
You pulled away and stared at her incredulously.  
“How the hell do you know who Gertrude Stein is?”  
“I...I heard she was like us...and I saw you liked her so I thought I-” You cut her off, pressing your lips to hers. Your soul oozed with love for Rogerina, more so than you had ever felt for anyone.  
“Paris...Paris would be wonderful Rog.” You left the bar, hand in hand, giggling at the thought of Paris together. Together was such a sweet word, you realized. It was so much better than any other word devised of in the English language. Together was you two, hand in hand, laughing on a dark summers night.

And it was perfect.

And it is.


	4. Chapter 4

The tears stung harshly in the cold breeze. What had you expected? Your mother to throw a party? No. It was best this way. You two had never been close but the way she screamed at you made you want to throw yourself off a bridge. It was terrible. She had packed all of your belongings into a box, ripped down your treasured posters and thrown your clothes into a pile, and sent you on your way. Don’t show up in a few weeks expecting forgiveness. You were a sin, better to have never been born. It was ringing in your ears like a terrible parasite latched onto your brain.  
You don’t know what you would’ve down without Rogerina. She opened the door, saw you standing so dejectedly with your things, eyes red and nose running with disgusting ferocity.  
“Hush now darling it’s ok…” She held you tightly against her chest, caressing you softly as you sobbed into her bosom. “It’s alright. I’m here darling.” Her room seemed a sanctuary from the cold and pain of outside. You couldn’t speak, only cried and cried until you were exhausted. Rogerina held you until you were nearly delirious before laying you down. You were too tired to move, so she took off your jeans and and managed to get your bra off. Rogerina disappeared only to get you a glass of water. “Drink.” You did as you were told and she tucked you under the bright pink duvet. “Don’t worry baby.” Rogerina kissed you softly on the forehead and sat with you until you finally fell asleep.  
The next morning was an awkward meeting in the living room. You were faced by the Misses and the Madame. Rogerina had her arms crossed and seemingly dared them to speak.  
“I love her and she’s staying with us.” Mrs. King looked at her daughter then at her mother.  
“It’s fine with me,” Madame King said, not even looking up from her paper. Mrs. King just shrugged.  
“Alright then…”  
“Oh thank you so much Mrs. King!”  
“I’m Taylor now dear. Brianne Taylor. King was Rogerina’s no good bum of a father.”  
“You may call me Madame.” The elderly woman simply glared at you from her seat, but you could see a slight glint of sympathy.  
You found a job, helping out in a bookstore. You were wonderfully excited, constantly bringing home books to try and tempt Rogerina into reading. She would just laugh and say she preferred her Vogue.  
One night, you came home to find her giddy as ever.  
“What is it? Come on, Rog!” You practically chased her around her room, which had thankfully morphed into only slightly pink.  
“Ok ok! You ready?” She pulled a record from behind her back. You held it tenderly, barely able to contain your excitement. “I know! And look…” She turned it, revealing the artists familiar signatures you had seen reprinted so often. “Reggie knows a guy...he apparently got in touch with the producers and they sent them back this.” Her smile was so wide and beautiful, taking in your utter delight immensely. “Well go on! Put it on! I want to hear what all the fuss is about!” You hurried to your record player and put it on...and waited…  
_I’d sit alone and watch your light_  
You both sat, listening. It was almost the entire album before you saw Rogerina staring at you, sheer love and laughter in her eyes watching you digest every note and lyric with hunger. As the last song came on, it was the slow song characterized by the band, and you took her hand. You slowly began to sway with her to the guitar. You closed your eyes and held her closely as you both danced to the records crooning.  
_To the world that we created_  
You knew it wasn’t about you, or Rog. But that line resonated in your head. Even after it was over, and the album was slipped back into its cover. Your old world had fallen apart so easily, but this one seemed stronger than any other world you could devise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

“Hello baby.” Rog kissed you as she entered your small room. You were still saving up for Paris, living in Rogerina’s house since your mother had kicked you out. It was simple and cozy, and it certainly inspired Rogerina to work even harder towards your dream.  
“Hey Rog. How was work?”  
“Boring and uneventful as usual. I swear Melina is trying to start a fight with me. We were refilling the lipstick cartons when I mentioned you liked them.” She motioned vaguely towards your band poster hanging on your wall as she repaired her slightly damaged makeup from the daily vigor of life.  
“And?”  
“And she had the nerve to say I looked like the drummer! The DRUMMER darling.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“It’s bad enough I share the bloody name with him and now everyone is like, oh Rogerina you look just like him! Drives me nuts.”  
“You’re beautiful darling.” You came up behind her and buried your face into her thick curly hair, breathing in the scent of her hairspray.  
“I just thought my alter ego would be the lead?”  
“I hear he’s a hysterical drama queen Rogerina.”  
“Well, maybe the resemblance is a little uncanny. Come off, I need to get out of these clothes.” She winked at you in the mirror and you just blushed.  
“You’re so beautiful.”  
“Don’t worry darling I’ll fuck you soon enough.” Your face burned bright red.  
“I didn’t...I mean...I didn’t.” Your stammering made her laugh. She sidled up next to you and held your face as she kissed you roughly. “Mmm, fuck Rog.” Your hands lifted her shirt and she pulled away for a second.  
“Hold on dear. Have to lock the door.” While she worked on that, you quickly undressed yourself and got on the bed. “Oh you’re very excited.” She used a scrunchy to pull her mane of hair back, showing off her lovely face. “You know...I don’t know if I should give it to you just yet…” You began to feel your body heat up as she got to work.  
“Rogerina I-I-I…” You didn’t even know what to say as she took off her clothes and straddled you.   
“Hush darling.” She began kissing you, slipping her tongue into your mouth and groping your breasts. You groaned softly.   
“I love seeing you like this you know...all hot and wanting me so badly. I could leave you tied up for hours...a little toy up your cunt keeping you nice and wet for me when I get back.” Your breath quickened as she rubbed your opening. A little moan escaped your lips. “Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you? You love being so helpless.” You tried to argue, but that was your mistake. “No? Maybe I’ll have to make you love it.” Her hand slipped in and you gasped.  
“Rog oh yes please.” Your hands grasped at the sheets on the bed as she felt you up and down.  
“That’s what I thought you little slut.” Her fingers rubbed your clit, making you whimper. “Oh that’s what I thought. A little helpless slut. Go on, say I’m right.”  
“Y-y-you’re right...please Rogerina!” You wiggled and she pulled back.   
“I might need to tame the little slut, won’t I?” Her fingers moved smoothly in you, working you into a fever pitch. You cried out a little, desperately wanting her to touch you and hold you. “Mmm. Your such a sweet girl, darling. You’re absolutely perfect.” You groaned as she finally gave you relief.  
“Oh Rogerina…” You wrapped your arms around her and began kissing lower and lower down her body.  
“Oh darling! Go on sweetheart, I wanna see what you’re made of.” You tried to reproduce what she had done. It was slow and fumbling, but you found the perfect rhythm that made her shudder and move in tandem with you. Rogerina gasped and grabbed your head, pushing you in. “Come on, harder baby. Really make me cum.” You kissed her graciously, barely breaking to breathe. Finally, Rogerina sighed and fell back, and you returned to her side, still tasting the last of her. “You’re perfect. Wonderful, baby.” She began to kiss you softly, and you reciprocated it happily as you both cuddled on the too small bed.  
“Sorry I can’t give it back as well as you do…”  
“Oh darling you were fine. A little more practice...Oh fuck, I’m gonna make you eat me out every night when you get good.”  
“Only if you absolutely wreck me.”  
“A very fair deal then.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina gets a birthday present from Fredericka.

It was Rogerina’s birthday. She went to work, leaving you an entire day to try and find what to give her. You were going crazy with worry as the minutes turned to hours. You had bought her books about beautiful women who yearned for more, but you already knew from previous gifts that Rogerina was not a reader. You knew nothing of makeup, and Brianne had that front covered. Madame was giving Rog an heirloom diamond necklace. You felt so inadequate, that you had no other choice but ask Fredericka for help.  
The older woman scared you in a sexually exciting way. She took delight in torturing you, and sometimes you could swear Rogerina enjoyed watching you two interact, despite previous statements displaying her jealous nature. But, she knew Rog as well as anyone else, and you were stuck.  
“Hey Freddie?” You called out into the hallway she was cleaning and barely stopped yourself from jumping out of your skin when she turned and looked at you with those deep brown eyes.   
“What is it sweetheart?” She knew talking to you so sweetly drove you mad. Many a night you confessed to Rog your feelings towards the Taylors’ maid. She thought it was absolutely hilarious the way you blushed like a schoolboy around the more mature woman. You found out later Freddie was only a few years older than you and Rogerina, but when you first met she seemed like a woman who knew so much of the world and...other things.  
“I was uhm...I was wondering if you could help me.”  
“Oh? With what?” You could hear the fake innocence masking her voice.  
“I’m stuck...I don’t have any idea what to get Rog for her birthday. I stupidly got her some books…” You blushed violently when Freddie cocked her hips slightly and placed a bangled hand on them.  
“Tsk tsk, dearie. Really.” A sudden change went through her eyes that made your being quake with a mixture of fear and excitement. “I think I may have just the thing. Here.” She put down her cleaning supplies and brought you back into your room, and you felt your stomach dropping with every step.  
“I-I-I don’t I have anything she’d want.”  
“Oh? Is that so?” Freddie opened the closet and you wanted to scream to keep her out. Thats where Rog held her little ‘surprises’ and you felt like you’d die of mortification if Freddie found them. “I think I know just what Rogerina would like.” She produced a number of belts, scarves, old school ties, and a vibrator you were more than well acquainted with.  
“Freddie...Freddie what are you-” You didn’t have time to say anything before she got to work. She pushed you down and with expert skill had your hands tied together behind your back. “Freddie stop! Freddie I don’t want to fu-” Her manicured hand went over your mouth, stifling your objections as you wiggled under the weight of her body.  
“I wouldn’t dare dream of fucking you without Rog’s permission darling. However, if you stay still and act like a good little girl, I’ll have you nice and ready for her when she gets home.” You stopped, and Freddie chuckled, caressing your cheek softly. When she removed her hand you didn’t say anything. But, just in case you would change your mind, Freddie’s next move was to gag you, wrapping a scarf around your head and shoving it firmly into your mouth. She sat you on the bed, and undressed you into your underwear. You suddenly realized in horror how easily she could have tricked you, and now you were tied and gagged and she could do whatever she wanted. You felt so stupid and tried to vainly loosen your restraints.  
“Be still now darling…” She belted your legs together and tied the ankles with a tie for good measure. As she pulled you into a kneeling position, your forearms were secured to your body. Freddie stepped back to take a look at her handywork. “Rog was smart in snatching you up darling. If she hadn’t moved as quickly perhaps you’d be all tied up in my flat instead.” You gave an indignant ‘mrmph’ as she sat next to you. You tried to wiggle away but the restraints were so tight you couldn’t even shimmy an inch. Freddie kept a strong grip on you, softly touching your face. “Rog will be home soon...maybe half an hour...I should get you all warmed up shouldn’t I?” You hummed an angry reply, but it was useless. The vibrator was turned on and put nicely between your legs. It wasn’t in deep enough to make you cum but it still stimulated you to gagged moans. Freddie arose and repositioned herself at the chair by the door. You stared at her, terrified and slowly heating up as the toy turned you on despite your anger.   
You heard the downstairs door open, and Freddie smiled sweetly at your before heading downstairs. You heard her speaking a little more loudly than usual, just to make sure you heard.  
“Oh, I think she’s upstairs in your room. A little birthday surprise, from the both of us dear.” Rog’s familiar steps came closer and closer, and you knew your face was blushing obnoxiously. What would Rog think when she saw you handled by Freddie with such little fight? You shifted quietly, but the vibrator made you whimper. You could hear the steps pause, then quicken as Rog approached the door.  
“Oh darling.” You looked up in shame at your beloved, but her eyes only held delight in seeing you so humiliated. “Is this for me?” Rog locked the door behind her and kicked her heels off excitedly. You breath was heavy against the gag as she sat next to you. She undid the scarf slowly, but your words came out quickly.  
“Rogerina I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to. Freddie got me where she wanted me and I couldn’t fight. I’m sorry darling.”  
“For what?”  
“I didn’t want you thinking I cheated on you with Freddie! After everything I told you I was terrified of you finding me and her doing whatever she pleased.” Rog stifled a laugh.  
“Don’t worry angel. I’ve known Freddie long enough to know she’d never hurt you…” Rogerina pushed one of your stray strands of hair out of your face. “She just likes watching you squirm...I think I must’ve gotten it from her.” Her hand gracefully slid up your thigh, working with the vibrator against your body. “I must thank her for such a wonderful present...all tied up and wrapped.” Her voice turned husky and thick, the way she knew made you hot.  
“Darling...oh god...mmph.”  
“Freddie was right for adding the gag.” You felt the fabric in your mouth once again, just as tightly bound against your head. Your heartbeat quickened as she turned and began to undress in front of you. She had put the toy into you, making you shake and whimper. Finally, she returned to your side, wearing a beautiful leather harnessed dildo that fit her so wonderfully you felt your body quiver in excitement.  
“Lay down darling. I want to fuck you real good.” You relaxed, your legs brought out from under you as you were turned over onto your stomach. The vibrator was removed, making you sigh for relief from the ongoing stimulation. “Have you ever been fucked by a dick darling? God, I think I should share it with you.” Rog’s hands pulled your underwear down as far as she could. You felt the cold sensation of her lubed hand run itself along your ass. You moaned as she slid her fingers inside you, making you ready for whatever she wanted. “That’s right, angel. I need to get you nice and wet for me. I’m doing you a favor. Most boys go right in with nothing, but I’m not going to be cruel to you tonight. After all, I don’t want to waste such a sweet present like you.” You felt her undo the belt around your thighs and opened them partially. You held your breath as she began to kiss your neck, leaving little red marks as she went. Her hands held you tightly as she mounted you, sliding her strapon into you. You whimpered as she moved in you, pumping with precision, knowing how each movement would affect you. It soon became to much and you cried loudly against the gag. She slowed and whispered to you encouragingly. “You’re doing great darling...Does it feel good?” You nodded, still moaning as she worked gently in and out of you. “Ok, tell me if it gets to much then.” She worked you so expertly you found yourself shaking as you came to her. Finally, she pulled away and you slumped, exhausted against the bed. Rog undid the knots around you and finally took the gag out. You had no words, just quiet whimpers as she cuddled next to you. “I think I’ll tell mum and gran your not feeling well enough for cake then…”  
You nuzzled deeper into her, not wanting to let her leave.   
“Are you really hot for Freddie?” You looked up at her, her eyes staring across the room at nothing.  
“Yes but…” You struggled to find the right words. “Yeah...but she scares me too. I feel like she’d use me and never touch me again.”  
“Don’t worry darling. I’m not going to leave you.” She smiled as you held her, breathing in her scent.  
“Happy birthday, Rogerina.”  
“Thank you darling.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader deals with body image issues, but Rogerina isn't having a second of it.

You were stuck staring at yourself in the mirror. You had tried for so long to avoid your reflection but today you had caught yourself. You bit your lip as you poked and prodded at the fat that covered your body. Rogerina was so thin and beautiful, you felt inadequate standing next to her. You hid yourself behind large t-shirts that Rog used as nightgowns, flannels she could wrap around her like a robe, and jeans you felt she could use as a sleeping bag.  You sighed as you turned, painfully aware of the numerous stretch lines that covered your body. They seemed so large in comparison to Rogerina’s, running up your side like claw marks. You moved to your chest. You definitely had larger breasts than Rog, but while hers were perky and perfect you could only see the lopsided, uneven, sagging of yours. Then there was your stomach. It appeared to balloon like a pregnant cow and you had to blink tears away. You finished dressing yourself and returned to the bedroom. 

She was lying on the bed, totally unaware of how much you worshipped her while also hating yourself.

“Hey baby. Wanna go dancing tonight?”

“N-no thanks Rog. Not tonight.” You knelt before the bookcase that held your most precious belongings; your record collection and your books. After a few seconds of browsing, you pulled out an earlier album and put it on the record player.  

You weren’t a fan of the opening sequence but after the weird little frills of the carnival were done you were free to jam out in peace. Even when you absolutely loathed your body, they always managed to make you release from the material plane and enter the dimension of rock and roll, your true state of being. Slumping back into your chair, you sat and listened to the majesty that was the voices and guitars and drums that made your soul rise like steam.

“Oh! I love this song baby!  _ In her pretty cabinet. ‘Let them eat cake’ she says just like Marie Antoinette _ !” You smiled and rose, taking her hand in yours and slowly jived to the tune. 

“ _ Guaranteed to blow your mind, ANYTIIIME _ .” You both laughed like idiots as you bounced around, singing Killer Queen and pretending to be rock stars. “I love that song. Reminds me of you.” You gave her a little peck on the cheek and she colored slightly. 

“Come on darling, please let’s go out. We’ve not gone dancing in forever. I want to get dolled up and everything.”

“You go, Rog. I’m not feeling really...up to it.” You drug a hand lazily through your hair, trying to hide your apparent discomfort. But you should’ve known you couldn’t hide from Rogerina.

“Baby what’s wrong? You don’t even go out drinking anymore.”

“I’m fine Rog. I just don’t wanna go out.”

“It’s more than that too. You’ve been so cagey in bed.” She reached out and held your hand. “Is it something I did?”

“What? No! Of course not. I’m just being difficult.” She still frowned and made you sit on the bed next to her. 

“What is it then?”

“Nothing,” you insisted. Rogerina reached around your middle and you seized up, moving away quickly. “I just...please don’t look at me Rog...not today…”

“Look at you like how?”

“No just...please don’t look at me.” You sniffed, trying to keep up the pretend. 

“Darling...do you love yourself?”

“No…” You answered so quickly you couldn’t stop yourself. You looked at her in horror at the confession. 

“Oh darling.” You heard her heart breaking in your voice.

“Don’t worry about me Rog. I’m fine I’m just...God...It’s hard standing next to you, y’know? You’re so beautiful and I’m so...not.” You sat next to her again, and she put a sympathetic hand on your shoulder. 

“Angel? Just...don’t flinch away I’m not going to hurt you…” You did as she said as she lifted your shirt over your head. Her hand dragged itself gently across your body. “You are beautiful. More than that. You’re you sweetheart. And that’s perfect.” You locked eyes with her, tears finally escaping your eyes,

“I’m not though…”

“What’s not beautiful about you?”

“Everything.”

“Babe, do you think I’m an idiot?”

“What? No! Of course not!”

“If I didn’t love every bit of you why would I be with you?” She kissed your tears softly and wrapped her arms around you. “Baby. Don’t hate yourself...I spent too much of my life hating myself before you...It isn’t worth it darling. I love every blemish, every mark, every ‘imperfection’ on you. I just want you to love yourself as much as I do.” You kissed her softly, and put your shirt back on.

“You really love all of me?”

“Darling, I love every piece of you. Like this one.” She kissed your neck softly. “And this one.” She moved her lips lower, gently cupping your breasts. “And especially this one.” You giggled as she suddenly blew a raspberry into your stomach.

“Rog! Stop it! Goddamnit you know I’m ticklish.”

“Exactly. I just wanted to see you smile, angel.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogerina is sick, and the madame makes her expectations of the reader clear.

“I go away for one weekend and you get the flu?!”  
“I didn’t choose to get sick you know.” Rogerina huffed angrily, partially from her blocked nose and partially from her indignance to your worrying. You had her sat up in bed, three different blankets on her to keep her warm, enough water to get you across the Sahara, and enough tissues to stock the Queen’s funeral. “Ugh. I feel like I’m dying.” You couldn’t help but smile at her nasally voice. Even when she was grossly sick you found her wonderful. “Darling, could you bring me some tea?”  
“Of course.” You kissed her overtly warm head and went for her tea.  
“How’s the patient?” Brianne was getting ready to go to some friends for cards that day.  
“She still has a temperature and a craving for oranges.”  
“She always wanted oranges when she was sick as a child.”  
“Is there any tea left?”  
“No, you’ll have to brew a fresh pot.”  
“Ok. Thanks, Brianne.” You worked your way over to the kitchen and found the Madame reading the paper. “Good morning, Madame.”  
“Good morning, young lady. I hear Rogerina’s come down with something.”  
“Yeah. I’ve been running around all morning trying to make her comfortable.” You got to work brewing the tea, and as the water boiled you scoured the fridge for any oranges that might have escaped your initial run-through.  
“You’re too good to her.”  
“I dunno. I like taking care of her.” You smiled softly at the elderly woman, who didn’t raise her eyes from her crossword.   
“Here. I have something for you.” You watched in surprise as she took a small box from her pocket and placed it on the table. You opened the velvet box carefully, revealing a handsome vintage ring. It was rose gold metal with small diamonds embedded in an elegant flower and vine pattern.   
“Oh my god...it’s so beautiful.”  
“It was my wedding ring. To my first husband. He died in the Great War...we were never married but...I never forgot him. Even when I married someone else and had Brianne...His name was Roger...I named my granddaughter after him and I hoped dearly she would find someone as good as him for a husband. I just never thought it’d be a wife.”  
“Madame...I can’t...it’s too wonderful…”  
“Keep it until the right time. I don’t think Rogerina could take all of that excitement in her current state.” You ran over and hugged the woman deeply and lovingly, taking her off guard for moment. She patted your arm awkwardly. “Thank you dear. You better bring Rogerina her tea before she starts calling.” You nodded, tears in your eyes as you poured out three cups, one for you and Rog and one for your future grandmother-in-law.  
“Thank you so much, Madame…” You hid the box in your pocket and took Rogerina her tea. She was right where you left here, sniffling pathetically. She did seem to brighten when you returned with her warm cup. “There you go, dearest.”  
“Thank you, darling. I hate it here. Maybe we should give up going to Paris and go somewhere sunny, like Rio.”  
“I’m fairly sure people get the flu in Rio, Rog.”  
“Yes but still. I could have beautiful sun kissed skin and not be held inside by rotten weather constantly.” You couldn’t help but smile and sneakily put the box in your drawer. Despite being a terribly clumsy person, you managed some sleight of hand in hiding it quickly while pretending to be looking for something. “Do we have any oranges?”  
“I checked Rog. I might go out later and pick some up from the store.”  
“No! I want you to stay here.” You laughed and sat next to her.  
“Well do you want oranges or me? I’ll only be gone a half an hour, Rogerina.” She pouted and held you.  
“No. If you leave me for more than five minutes I’ll die from boredom.”  
“Alright then. Drink your tea, and try and get some rest.”  
“Darling...will you read to me?”  
“Of course Rog. What do you want to hear?”  
“Oh do pick something interesting. The last time you read to me it was so boring.”  
“I can only apologize. A coworker assured me Hemingway was the greatest author to ever live. I’ll never trust their book judgments again, if that makes you feel better.”  
“I want drama. Please, angel, give me something romantic.”  
“I never read my favorite book to you, have I?”  
“Maybe, if you tell me what it is.”  
“Wuthering Heights.”   
“NO! I absolutely refuse. I was lucky enough to escape it in school and now you want to torture me while I’m incapacitated in bed!”  
“You never read it!”  
“Yes but I listened to enough class discussions about it to know its dreadfully boring.”  
“Please, Rogerina? Look at the bright side, if it is that boring it’ll put you to sleep that much faster.”  
“Oh fine, have it your way.” She snuggled harder under the covers as you plucked the well-worn novel from the bookcase and began to read. Rogerina had always loved hearing you read to her. While she herself never enjoyed reading itself, on long, cold winter nights she’d beg for you to read her Pride and Prejudice, or Anna Karenina. One of her absolute favorites was the summer you read The Great Gatsby to her in the sweltering, choking heat of July.  
“I have just returned from a visit to my landlord - the solitary neighbor that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society…” She rested her head on your shoulder, taking dramatic, labored breaths as you read quietly to her, occasionally sipping on her cup of tea as you went along.   
“Darling?” It wasn’t unusual for her to interrupt you during your reading, but the softness in her voice made you stop and take her next words critically. “What was that box you put in your drawer?”  
“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?”  
“What was it?” You smiled and held her hand.  
“It’s a surprise Rog.”  
“Oh, you know how curious I am. It’s going to kill me if you don’t tell.” You looked at her, no makeup, hair a mess of gold, nose running in a most disgusting way. In that moment, when Rogerina was at her theoretical lowest point of beauty, all you could see was Venus incarnate. You stood suddenly, and retrieved the box.  
“Rogerina...I was going to save it but I can’t wait either...I love you, with all my heart. I want to live with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you every step you take from now on.” Her face was staring in disbelief as you opened the small box and revealed the ring. “Rogerina King...Taylor...Will you marry me?”  
“Of course, darling. Of course. I’d have it no other way.” You smiled, the shy, bashful, loving smile that Rog always complimented you on, and kissed her forehead gently. “God knows I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd leave it on a very happy note. This is the end for God Knows, but thanks for everyone who supported my writing.  
> I wouldn't have it any other way either :)


End file.
